Nunquam Palam Periclitatus
by Elsebeth Fishnips
Summary: Fifth year is aproaching. Harry, Ron, Hermione and .... ***FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THIS IS NO MARY SUE*** as always r/r


A/n Yes! Another wacky series from meeeee! I hope you like it. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE - NO NEED TO PANIC   
I own NOTHING   
that is all  
  
  
  
  
  
Nunquam Palam Periclitatus  
  
Chapter One : When all is Clear  
  
  
  
It has happened  
We all knew it would  
Maybe not as soon as this  
Yet, here we are  
Unable to stop the oncomming tide of destruction  
What is to be done?  
We all know there is nothing to be done  
What lies do we grasp onto, making us believe there is still hope  
The fools have many yet we are left without such consolation.  
For It has happened.  
  
  
  
Night had descended. The stars that were suspended in the vast valt of space, twinkling merrily, decieving. They gave anyone gazing up at the heavens an impression of peace and tranquility. In spite of himself Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile.  
Tonight was one of those nights. The sun was still setting, the brilliant orb distant on the horizon could be seen moving. The stars were out, and the crescent moon hung low. Every tower and turret was bathed in a golden light, every thing was magnificent. Hogwarts, when standing below it, seemed to stretch endlessly into the vast array of colours. He couldn't tell were the earth ended and heaven began.   
Indeed, it was decieving. As Albus Dumbledore stood on the steps, gazing up and the sunset which was now disapearing behind the farthest hill, he comtemplated how he would handle the problems which weighed heavily on his tired mind. How would they stem the oncomming onslaught of Voldermorts forces, without the aid of the Ministry. This was a pressing problem indeed - but there was another…more personal problem to be thought out. The problem was - no, not problem…that would be unfair. The issue was a girl, approaching the age of sixteen. Beth.   
Now, most of the wizarding world are aware of the different magic schools for young magic children, dotted around the country. The best of these being Hogwarts. However this girl doesn't even attend a Magic school. She goes to a Muggle school called Kingsthorpe, a boarding school. All girls. Since the age of eleven Beth has attended this school up in the North. It's a sad thing to say but - she doesn't do well there. If you met her your first impression would be, " What a kind girl!….she's not very bright though, is she?" She can't even grasp Netball - so what can she do? The unhappy truth is … she can't really do much.   
Now most of you are saying she's probably very pretty, to make up for all the things she lacks - well no, not really. She has very long black hair that falls down to her waist. "Oh how nice!" You're all saying. No, it's not very nice. Her hair is not long and thick - it's long and straggley. Her nick-name is 'Rat's tails'. That's not kind, is it? No. Girls can be very unkind when there's a whole school of them and that's the situation with poor Beth. She has a couple of friends. There're not good ones as they run from her when she gets teased. They don't want to be unpopular! So…it's just Beth. Sweet old Beth with no one to like her. Her only hope is the holidays when she comes home to her Grandparents. They dispair over her unhappiness but there is nothing to do. She's never known her parents.   
Albus Dumbledore made up his mind. He'd been chewing over whether to pay Beth's grandparents a visit. Now, reviewing the situation, he would. Beth would come to Hogwarts. She would come and she would fit in.   
She was a witch, after all.  
  
Beth was sitting at the kitchen table struggling through her maths with her grampa. He was a very kind man and loved Beth as a daughter. If the truth be told, Beth was not related to her Grandparents, through bloodties or law - she was adopted by them when she was a little girl. She knew they were not her parents, but she also knew that they were friends of her parents. She loved them like family. Just as Beth had finished her Vectors question ( very tricky stuff, those vectors) the door bell rang. It was a fairly large house. Beth heard a little cry from her gran after she opened the door. She heard her talking in a low voice to the caller, who, if her hearing was correct, was a man.   
"Come in, Albus! I'm so sorry but you starled me!"  
At hearing the name Albus, her grampa sprung out of his chair. Beth grabbed his arm,  
"What's going on, tell me!" Grampa told her to continue with her work. She heard her Grandparents move into the lounge, and heard the door shut. She tip - toed out of the kitchen, avioding the creaky boards and listened through the key hole. They were discussing matters in low voices. She squinted through the key hole and saw a man wearing an amazing outfit.  
"Wow", she said. She immediately regretted it, because the man stopped speaking and seemed to stare at her, through the door! She gasped and wanted to run back to the kitchen but couldn't move. The man in the amazing clothes stood and in one stride had stepped over to the door and opened it. He gave her a smile and said,  
"You must be Beth!"  
She quickly stood up straight and instead of feeling scared or embarressed she felt very calm. The old man smiled and invited her in. She had no idea why, but as she stepped timidly passed him, her whole being was filled with happiness. She had that gut feeling where you know your life will change. She sat down. Her grandparents were smiling proudly at her. She gazed at the kind man, and listened to him as he started to speak.  
"Beth, there is something you need to know…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** PLEASE REVIEW. ANYONE WHO WRITES HERE KNOWS HOW GOOD YOU FEEL, EVEN IF YOU GET ONLY ONE REVIEW. MAKE ME HAPPY, ENCOURAGE ME. ANY COMPLAINTS, YOU JUST E-MAIL ME OR REVIEW. ANY IDEAS? TELL ME. THANK YOU TO ALL YE HAPPY REVIEWERS WHO ARE KIND.  
INSPIRE ME  
  
  
ELSEBETH FISHNIPS ***  
  
  



End file.
